brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lohrak
The Lohrak is a BIONICLE combiner model first appeared in 2004. It can be built with the pieces of 8621 Turaga Dume and Nivawk and 8622 Nidhiki. Its instructions were released in a LEGO Magazine. History Sometime before the rise of the League of Six Kingdoms, the Lohrak species was created by Makuta Chirox using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Chirox's goal was to create a flying serpent with enough exterior slime to slither through small cracks, but not enough to leave a trail. The Lohrak he created, however, could not do so, which caused Chirox to work for a long time to perfect his creation. Mutran saw this as an opportunity to outdo Chirox, so he set to work trying to beat his rival. In the time just before the Great Cataclysm, Mutran succeeded in his work, and the old version of the Lohrak was replaced by the new one. The Lohrak were first discovered by Onu-Matoran Miners in Onu-Metru, while they were searching for Lightstones. The serpents quickly spread throughout the city and became a serious menace to the Matoran and every Metru soon had a tale of a frightening Lohrak encounter. Turaga Dume at one point stopped mining projects and announced them a protected species in hopes of preventing more of these creatures from being unearthed. The Toa Metru, attempting to rescue the Matoran of Metru Nui, stumbled upon a nest of the Lohrak. They were able to fend off the Rahi, and escaped on a Vahki Transport. Once the Visorak arrived in Metru Nui, the Lohrak became a target of the spider creatures and were hunted down and mutated into even more horrid creatures. Lohrak also made it to Mata Nui, and made scattered appearances there. They later returned to the Matoran Universe after the Bohrok were awakened to cleanse the island. Mutant Lohrak The Mutant Lohrak was a Lohrak that was caught and mutated by the Visorak. The Toa Metru once fought one and barely lived due to the strange sonic abilities the Rahi had. Abilities and Traits The Lohrak's bat-like wings allow them to fly at extreme speeds, and their rows of razor-sharp teeth make them highly dangerous. Lohrak use claws on the ends of their tails to snatch prey and carry them off in surprise attacks before finishing them off and feeding. Their flesh is also poisonous. Under normal circumstances, Lohrak are relatively small, but the mutant Lohrak was around 2.2 Bio (10 feet or 3 meters) long with a 4.4 Bio (twenty foot or 6.1 meter) wingspan. Exposure to Hordika venom gave it a power scream ability similar to the Power Scream Rahkshi. Its screech emitted a sonic force that could shatter rock, metal, and almost anything else. It also had the power to create creatures composed entirely of sonic force. Set Information The Lohrak is a set combiner model of the Turaga Dume and Nivawk and Nidhiki sets; the instructions were released in the LEGO Magazine. Pressing a bar on the Lohrak's back allows one to open the lower jaw. Upon releasing the bar, the jaw snaps closed. Notes * The Lohrak was originally scheduled to make an appearance in Legends of Metru Nui, but it did not make it into the final cut. They only appeared in the novelization. * Krahka once took the form of a Lohrak. Category:BIONICLE Category:2004 combiner modelsCategory:Combiner sets